<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Proposal Worth Having by Smolfryz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169742">A Proposal Worth Having</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolfryz/pseuds/Smolfryz'>Smolfryz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Amy Santiago, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, F/F, Four-Drink Amy Santiago, LGBTQ Female Character, Marriage Proposal, Rosa is a dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolfryz/pseuds/Smolfryz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa plans a proposal dinner date for Amy. Will she say yes? ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz &amp; Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Proposal Worth Having</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from Tumblr a while back and finally was able to write something! Also, I'm not sure if that's exactly correct what was said in Spanish, so don't @ me with that. It's from Google Translate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things lately had been stressful to say the least, but Rosa Diaz had a plan up her sleeve to ease some tension around the apartment. A month ago, Amy had moved in with her after they had been together for a year. Rosa figured that dealing with the move and unpacking could be the reason for a lot of the stress. Amy had been trying to finalize things with her move and a recent promotion had just come up too. Rosa could see that Amy was struggling and she has tried everything to ease her mind, but it really didn’t help much at all. </p><p>“What do you think about this?” asked Jake as he and Rosa scaled a glass case that had been housing several different kinds of jewelry. Rosa didn’t know anything about this. She had been doing research for days now, but not even the internet could give her any clues on what kind of diamonds were which and what kind of cut they were. It seemed like everything was at a loss. “It’s not as flashy.” He ended with a little shrug of his shoulders as he plastered his face against the glass window. Rosa crouches down with him to get a better look at it.</p><p>He was right. It wasn’t as flashy and she knew that Amy didn’t really like material things all too much. The price tag had been about five months of her salary, but incredibly enough that’s what she was going for in her budget. Rosa had planned on asking Amy to marry her for the last few weeks now and she hadn’t even figured out what she was going to do or say. “It’s small, but quite stunning.” Rosa commented as she watched the facets on each side of the diamond ring sparkle under the lights in the case. </p><p>Maybe they should have recruited Charles to come with them. With his help and knowledge about diamonds (he’s been married twice!), she was sure they’d be in and out of this place. They didn’t have to spend all of their time in one store though, but Rosa didn’t plan on wandering Brooklyn for the right diamond ring to propose with. “I don’t know. What if she doesn’t like it?” Rosa knew that it was the thought that counts, but proposing was a huge deal to her. She wanted to make sure it was right. </p><p>“I’m sure whatever you pick out for Amy, she’ll love it.” </p><p>It took another several hours of inner debate. She was more indecisive as Amy was when she had to choose which colors to strategize their vacation itinerary with. In the end, Rosa had picked a ring called the Ballad Diamond. It was a ring with 18k rose gold ⅕ cut. It was going to be well over a grand worth of money for what she has in store for it, but Rosa knew that it had to be the one. Even Jake was in awe of her choice as he watched the clerk reach in with a latex glove to retrieve the precious ring. At least he was mindful enough to keep fingerprints off. “Do you want anything special engraved?” He asked as they followed him over toward the register.</p><p>Rosa had thought long and hard about what she wanted engraved. Nobody was really going to see it except for when Amy takes it off to go to bed at night. She grabs a pen and a small sheet of paper, feeling the butterflies dance around in her stomach for a moment as she writes the words: <i>con todo mi corazón y alma</i>. “What’s that mean?” Jake asks curiously as he eyes the little bit of Spanish that was written. Rosa looks over at him, smiling as she hands the other man the piece of paper. </p><p>“With all my heart and soul,” she said.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-S-</p>
</div><p>As night slowly fell on the city of Brooklyn, Rosa had already been planning on what should happen in the next couple of hours. She had called Amy and told her to meet her at Central Park when she was able to leave work after her overtime shift, so this gave her a good window to get everything together. Everything had to be perfect. As cliche as it was going to be, Rosa enjoyed sappy things like this. She smiled as she admired her work, counting the candles that decorated the blanket laying out underneath the tealights that were strung around the place.</p><p>Even though Amy didn’t sound all too pleased about the idea of having a late dinner in the city, Rosa knew she would be surprised by this. They weren’t going to have anything fancy. Rosa had done enough of that with the engagement ring in her pocket and this setup here. In about twenty minutes, GrubHub would be coming with the meal she and Amy first had together on their first date. She ordered their favorite sushi from their favorite place and she brought along a bottle of cheap wine. After a moment, Rosa had to stand still and take a breath. </p><p>Why did she always get like this? Her hands were clammy and she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. “Rosa Diaz?” She turns and sees the delivery guy and nods before exchanging money, food and even a peculiar look or two. Obviously, the delivery guy has never delivered anything to a place like this before, so it was a little bizarre to see a setup that looked almost like a date. “Good luck,” he said simply when he figured out what it was and smiled. Rosa groans to herself and takes the food over the blanket and sets it down gently.</p><p>Inhaling sharply, she runs a hand through sweaty strands of curly hair before taking off her leather jacket. It had been a cool evening due to the spring weather, but not chilly enough for her to need it and she tossed it aside on the grass. At this time, Rosa wonders exactly what she’s going to say to Amy. There’s so many words she could put into writing, but actually saying them is an entire different story. She knows she’ll fuck it up, but at least she will be genuine and authentic when she says anything at all. Amy liked that the most about Rosa when she did anything like this.</p><p>Rosa checks the time on her phone and sees a text message from Amy saying she was going to be there in five minutes. She looks up and searches for the girl to see if she had made it earlier, but that causes her to panic knowing that she’ll have to face this proposal soon. <i>Come on, Diaz. You’re not a coward. Don’t run away from this.</i> “Rosa,” said a familiar voice behind her. She turns her head and smiles seeing Amy who was looking starstruck as she eyes her surroundings. “What is all this?” she asks as she walks over, sets her things down and wraps her arms around the other detective. </p><p>Arms snake their way around Amy’s waist and their lips connect briefly before Amy turns her head to look at the picnic-like setup. She turns around and allows herself to lean back into Rosa’s arms. “You planned this, huh?” Amy chuckles softly to herself as she breaks away from Rosa to inspect the little area. She eyes the tealights which were a nice touch and sits down on the blanket that was usually hanging over the back of their couch. She was having a pretty crappy day, but seeing all of this that Rosa had done really turned her mood around.</p><p>“Yeah,” muttered Rosa shyly. She struts over, flopping down on the other side of the boxes of sushi. She takes her own meal in her lap and hands Amy hers. “I even ordered your favorite.” Amy smiles at the words before taking the sushi, pleasantly surprised to see a combination of spicy tuna and California rolls. She tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear before grabbing the chopsticks and breaks them apart and Rosa does the same. A few people had wandered by, giving them curious looks, but it was something Rosa had easily ignored and surrendered the packets of soy sauce and wasabi.</p><p>“Thanks,” said Amy as she opened one of the packets of soy sauce. “So, what’s the special occasion?” </p><p>“No special occasion. I just wanted to do something different,” Rosa said as she tried to deter the proposal a little longer. She still didn’t know what she was going to say. Her eyes shift to Amy as the other girl fiddles around with the little containers of wasabi and she smiles, plopping salmon nigiri in her mouth. “How was work today? Sorry I didn’t see you for our break. Jake and I had things to do.” She shrugged her shoulders, placing the box down in front of her lap. </p><p>“It’s okay. My day was fine.I had trained a few recruits and it’s been interesting to say the least.” Amy sighs before eyeing the bottle of wine behind Rosa’s back and points to it with a chopstick. “What’s that? You have wine?” Rosa looks behind her and cringes. She didn’t want to open it right away, but now is as good a time as any. She nods and pops open the Sangria before taking out a couple of plastic cups. It wasn’t classy at all and Amy only laughed as Rosa poured her a small cup. “Plastic cups. Fancy,” Amy joked casually with a grin.</p><p>Rosa laughed and gave Amy a playful face by sticking out her tongue. “You love it. Don’t lie.” she said as she poured her own. The sangria was pretty nice. It was fruity with hints of citrus and cherry. It actually paired well with sushi which was a strange combination, but somehow it did work. “Tell me about the new recruits,” said Rosa as she was willing to listen to every word that fell from Amy’s lips. She absolutely adored it when she went into story mode. She could listen to Amy for hours on end because honestly, there never seemed to be an end to her stories. They only became stranger and more fascinating as her day went on. </p><p>It was nearly midnight and they only had a little time left before the park was about to close. Rosa knew she had to do this quickly. She had a buzz from the wine and a full belly from the sushi so she was pretty content. Amy was on her fourth drink, so she had been flirty for the last ten minutes and proposed that they should make out in the park because she’s never done it before. It was exciting to her and honestly Rosa would have been up for it, but she had the liquid courage flowing through her now and it was still fresh in her system.</p><p>She takes her phone and puts it on a mix between r&amp;b and jazz and grabs both of Amy’s hands when she sees that they’re free. There is a surprised look on Amy’s face, but she is smiling. So, that is obviously a good sign. “What are you doing?” she asks curiously, and she feels herself being pulled against Rosa’s toned frame. “Rosa..” words fail immediately on Amy’s lips and she couldn’t tell if the wine was causing her to feel heat in her chest or this close proximity. She looks down bashfully, but her chin is pulled upward and lips were caught into a romantic kiss.</p><p>“I love you, Amy Santiago. So, so much that I don’t even know what to say sometimes. Just being around you makes me weak and anyone would be lucky enough to catch your smile. It’s contagious like your laughter.” The words Rosa was saying was making Amy’s heart swell to the size of a blimp. She couldn’t hardly breathe but it could be because she felt something getting caught in her throat. “Listen,” continued Rosa as she placed soft, tiny kisses down Amy’s jawline and then broke free from her to retrieve the special gift in the pocket of her jacket. </p><p>“I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I figured out the moment I saw you, that you were going to affect me in ways I had no idea what was coming. It hit me like a wave when my stubborn ass finally accepted the fact that I wanted you.” She opens the little box containing the chosen ring and smiles to herself before looking over at Amy who was shedding tears. Amy had always been emotional, and even more so since she was able to turn Rosa into such a natural softy. </p><p>When Rosa steps over, Amy sees the little tiny box in her hand and she quickly places a hand over her mouth to silence her nervous excitement. She knew exactly what it was because her heart began pounding so urgently against her chest and her eyes began to water much more than they already were when she saw Rosa bend down on one knee. It was like something out of a fairy tale and the situation made her grab the bottle of sangria to finish off the last remaining swigs of wine. “R-Rosa…” was the first word she was able to say after Rosa’s heartfelt apparent proposal. </p><p>“You’re my zing, baby.” Rosa says as she opens the little box to reveal the ring. “Will you marry me? I want to be with you until we’re old, gray and wrinkly.”</p><p>For a moment, Amy didn’t know what to say. Of course she wanted to marry Rosa. It had been her plan all along but she never expected Rosa to pop the question like this. She sniffs, catching a sob that escaped her throat and nods her head. “Yes. You know… I had a shitty day at work and I thought about just going home to lay in bed, but decided to come. I’m glad I did.” She takes Rosa’s hand and pulls her up on both feet into a warm embrace before she is shown the engagement ring. She is equally impressed with Spanish engraving and she looks at Rosa with this sparkle in her eyes. </p><p>“Meeting you was like listening to a song for the very first time and knowing that it was going to be my favorite. I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>